


Shattered

by A_Random_Cloud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_Cloud/pseuds/A_Random_Cloud
Summary: Something written for fun.Arthur is just musing over parts of his history while having shattered skin around him... Sort of.Implied sex and Uksp (in that order!). But it is a tiny fraction in this piece of writing. Don't worry, it does not go into the details.





	Shattered

When did it start exactly?

It is hard for him to remember exactly. It seemed to be an illness that he was born with. As luck may have it. He snorted, standing in front of a mirror.

The emerald-green eyes scanned the reflection in the mirror. The skin on his arm seemed normal, but the lightest touch is the only thing needed to break the illusion. He gently brushed his fingers against it and watched with some interest towards the effects that happened almost immediately.

The place where his fingers have brushed past started to crack. Then the skin drifted off his arm in great chunks. They fluttered towards the ground at first, but they suddenly gained speed and fell to the ground with a great crash. The skin shattered, littering the ground with shards.

He picked some of the shattered skin up. It felt hard. Just as if it was made out of china. He remembered the panic he felt after discovering this illness and he understood his younger self. He checked the area where he let his fingers graze. Everything that you would expect to appear after losing that amount of skin just...wasn't there. The only thing that could observed from the outside was a giant gaping hole of blackness.

He stared at the gaping hole. He smirked. The Former British Empire had been as fragile as a china doll for the entire time. Oh, the irony of it!

He remembered those Golden Ages and savoured them. Well, who wouldn't? He relished every moment of it. The feeling of the warm bodies under him. The sound of their begs and moans. Spain was one of those who struggled the most. The sides of his lips turned up. Shame, he thought the Spaniard would have held on longer to his logical thinking.

The days when he had control over others. Canada was the tamest. The boy had served him well. Now the strongest person in a group he created. And yet his tameness remains. It is not hard for him to admit that he is proud of Canada privately.

His twin brother was the exact opposite. He had known that from the start. Never really gave that country the attention he yearned. Now, that country struts all around the world, forcefully tugging others' gazes to him.

Some things never really change, don't they?

  
Those Golden Ages, sinned as they were, gave him the least toll of his illness.

He felt like a ruler for all those years. A feeling that he actually had control.

He never had that in his childhood. Only rainy days, fairies, scars and invaders accompanied him. His dear brothers deserted and detested him. Tranquility, brotherly love, happiness...all shattered like terracotta vases and lay there forgotten. His skin was so fragile at that time that he was unable to move without leaving bits of shattered skin behind him.

For once, he was able to enjoy life at its fullest.

But those days came to an end. Those blasted wars... He could not recall any day he was on the battlefield without a cracked appearance except that Christmas.

Those wars wore him out. If only he could have been stronger, he would have been able to protect the people he needed to. It was part of the pact, after all.

But that was not the case, wasn't it? Both ended with that bloody idiot stepping in the last minute for personal gain, and walks off practically unsheathed. Being the hero. The prowling predator in the darkness, waiting for their unsuspecting prey and then ripping the poor thing apart merciless. That place was one of that countries first victims.

But it was to be foreseen. That place was already weak in its foundation before the end of the bloody first war. The ending, shamefully, went too far. He shook his head in regret. She was Queen Victoria's granddaughter...

He thought deeply for some time, recounting all those memories in the Golden Years. He sighed, snapping back into reality.

There is nothing to do about them now. Try as he might, he is unable to alter historic events. Yet he could change the present. He looked down at his former gaping hole. It had healed during his pondering.

He turned away from the mirror, deciding to decline the invitation given to him by that country. Politely, he reminded himself.

He held up his arm and smiled. Guess it is time to reconnect to stick his shattered emotions together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any positive, constructive comments on how to improve my writing are welcome. Thank you very much again!


End file.
